Mac n' Cheese
by GalacticShark17
Summary: Dadgeta is forced to take care of tiny princess Bra for a day. This is just another roleplay written with my amazing writing partner (she's writing for Bra in this fic). I found it cute and thought I'd share! A look into the life of my favorite father and daughter.


"Papa!" When wasn't the blue-haired little girl demanding her father's attention? Hardly ever. And this time, Bra was banging on the door to the Gravity Chamber, ready and willing to show Vegeta her newly-made 'battle scars.' As in, her scratched-up knees and elbows and the big bruise on her chin. Surely Vegeta would be proud of her!

"Papa! Are you done with training yet?! I beat Pan, I beat Pan in a fight! Even though her grandpa's training her! PAPA!"

* * *

When was Vegeta ever done with training? It was more like breaks in between beating the gravity room senseless. Still, there were the few rare voices that could interrupt him. Bra was one of those voices.

"For Kami sake, what is it Bra?" The gravity chamber door slid open. The hardened man was covered in sweat, caught re-wrapping one of the cloths on his hand. That's when he noticed his little girl staring up at him. _Covered in bruises_. Instantly, the tiny spawn was swooped up into his arms. Oh Vegeta. For all of his cold hearted deeds, Bra so quickly summoned an action from him.

"You did what? Beat up Pan.. You better of roughed her up good." the prince swelled with pride, calling up a little smile. His little princess had been out acting like a warrior. The over protective papa approved, slightly worried, but proud.

* * *

"That's right! She told me that I'm not a real princess, so I beat her up real good! When her grandpa found us, he laughed and said I have lots of potential! So I came home to tell you, Papa!" She grinned from ear to ear when he lifted her up, just at the sight of that small, knowing smile.

"I hope you get to see it next time, Papa! I was really cool! Aren't I old enough to train with you? It's not fun when you spend all day in the gravity chamber; I want to play with you in there! I wanna be big and strong just like you! Since Pan's being trained, I wanna too! Please, please, Papa?" She pressed her little hands to his cheeks, leaning in just close enough to give him a kiss on the tip of his nose, trying to be as precious as possible just to win over his favor.

"Please? It's better than playing dollies with me, isn't it?"

* * *

A flash of anger pierced the man's eyes. Pan had dared to accuse his daughter of not holding a royal title? What was Kakarot and his brat teaching their offspring? Vegeta's free fist clenched at his side. _That's right Bra_ , the man thought, _teach those Kami forsaken rivals a lesson_. Less he'd have to do it himself.

"Training is very serious Bra. Are you sure you don't want to go play with your mother?" He was doing his best to deny his daughter. Allowing the girl to pull and smoosh his otherwise unmalleable features. He would not give into the demands of a child. He was the prince of Saiyans! Fuck. Who was he really kidding? With no one was around to witness his weakness, the prince was completely under the tiny girls finger. Especially when called big and strong, that was the hum dinger.

"FINE.. We'll see what you've got.. Show me how you hit Pan today. We'll start with that." The gravity door shut behind them, Vegeta setting the girls feet upon the floor. The power was off but the room would still make for a decent dojo. When it was a choice between dollies and fighting, it would always come down to fighting. The monkey couldn't very well allow his daughter to go defenseless, now could he? As much as his protective side was rushing in, Vegeta knew it was finally time to train his little heiress.

* * *

GREAT! She'd convinced her Papa to train her! This was perfect, it meant more time with him! He must get lonely being stuck in that chamber all day, especially since Trunksie kept skipping training to go hang out with Goten or date girls. Now it was HER turn to spend time with Papa! As soon as she saw set down, she was nearly jumping with joy.

"Ah, okay, Papa! I won't let you down, I swear!" With that, her expression became strangely serious and she let in a deep breath, before winding her arm back and punching her father in the shin with all the power she could muster up.

Immediately after, the same smile that was on her face moments prior returned, and she began hopping up and down. "So how was that, Papa?! Was I good, was I good? Trunksie says it hurts when I hit him, but I think he might be lying! Do you think so?!"

* * *

That raw bubbly-ness had to of come from her mother. He'd swear Bra definitely didn't get it from him. That is to say, until the tiny creature squatted down into a fighting stance. Now that was a look he'd recognize. The seriousness of a true saiyan. His little girl was a natural.

The tap to the shin was hardly noteworthy. Yet, he had to admit it - he saw what Kakarot had noticed hours earlier. Bra did have potential. _Even if she was his little princess that he yearned to protect_.

"Look, if you want hurt Trunks, you have to hands up like this ..and make sure your feet are planted firmly! When you hit him, aim for the jaw. Or the gut." Alright, she had her stern father's attention. He bent down onto one knee in order to move her smaller hands with his, styling her tiny form into the correct stance. If only her mother could see him now.

* * *

"Hands up like this?" She mimicked what he said best she could, remembering the few times she'd seen her father fight. Because she was rarely allowed in the Gravity Chamber, it wasn't often, but she did remember some sudden sparing matches he forced Trunks into just to 'keep him on his toes.' At least, that's what Papa called it.

She didn't struggle when he knelt down and began rearranging her stance, only watching in interest at how he showed her the correct posing. Trying to ingrain it in her mind. So that's what it was supposed to be.

That serious face came back, even as he was still finishing showing her that pose. Papa said to go for the jaw or gut, didn't he? And he was at her level now, and she remembered him saying that the element of surprise was an important one. So, she breathed in deeply again, and with all her force, threw her fist straight into her father's jaw.

* * *

The instantaneous surprise of what had just occurred froze the prince in place. Still holding Bra's tiny feet, still crouched on bended knee, but in total disbelief. His daughter had just struck him. They weren't even sparing yet, and she'd managed to get in a hit, getting the jump on him.

Deadly instincts flared up, as did his easily pissed-off temper. Careful Vegeta, it was a lucky shot. This was his precious little princess he was dealing with. The brute had to remind himself to simmer down that sudden uproar.

"Bra? Oh, you got me." And then suddenly, the prince of all saiyans fell over onto the gravity floor; the mighty warrior humoring tiny Bra. Well, at least while no one was looking. Once Vegeta slit open one eye, catching the look on the heiress's face. He hadn't scared her, had he? The prince was actually borderline impressed. Training was definitely in Bra's future.

* * *

At first, Bra was proud of herself. She managed to actually hit her daddy! A grin appeared on her face and her fists balled fighter just knowing she'd succeeded so well. But then horror came as, rather than congratulating her, he fell over.

She waited for a moment before clambering onto her defeated father, kneeling on his chest and pressing her hands onto his cheeks.

"You're okay, aren't you, Papa? Please be okay, I didn't mean to hurt you that hard. I'll only hurt Trunksie that hard. He deserves it. Did I give you a boo-boo? I'll make it better." And with those words, she pressed a kiss to the place in his jaw that she had hit so hard.

"There, Papa, it's all better now."

* * *

The saiyan's naturally hard body was that of a stone slab. The tiny figure climbing his stature didn't get a reaction, nor the press of tender hands onto his stoic expression. Not until the careful press of a kiss from his daughter found his jaw line. And there it was, the long overdue reaction from the high strung prince.

Instantaneously the man sat up, catching Bra in his oversized, fabric wrapped fingers. Damn the heat in his cheeks, that was never a welcomed sensation. ..he was blushing.

"I'm fine." His seriousness quickly fixed back into position, continuing, "Now let's try that again. Only this time Bra, gather your energy from your legs and send it up through your fist. Hit me with all your might." Seated before his daughter, Vegeta raised his hands, his palms acting as decent make-shift punching bags.

* * *

He was alive! Thank goodness. She smiled up at her Papa when he held her without saying a word, knowing well what his face meant. He was embarrassed! It was cute, but Mommy had told her she should probably not instigate it further whenever it happened.

She listened intently to his words of gathering energy, and raised her hands at his words. "Like flying! Pan showed me how to do that! We should go flying together some time, Papa!" As if that were what was being discussed.

But she climbed off him and resumed the stance regardless, doing her best to remember how he'd showed her to stand. She furrowed her eyebrows as tight as she could and puffed out her cheeks and breathed in, trying to gather all her energy from her legs to her fists, basically the opposite of what was done to fly. Then, she launched a punch at one of Vegeta's gloved hands.

* * *

The small girls grin may have seemingly had no effect on the stone faced man, but inwardly, Vegeta knew he must of had something that resembled a heart whenever Bra looked up at him like that. It was more than Saiyan pride filling his breast whenever she punched his palm. It was pleasing to see her try so hard. He had a time and a half trying to get her brother to show the same level of focus. At least one of his offspring was paying attention.

"You can fly already? How fast can you go? Show me." her father demanded as he stood and stepped away, one firm foot at a time. Why were small details like that always going over his head? He always seemed to be the last one in the know, like when Trunks had found his way to Super Saiyan right under his nose. It was probably his own damn fault for locking himself in that gravity chamber for such long periods at a time. Not that Vegeta would ever own up to that, though.

Well if Gohans brat could fly. Vegeta would be damned if his daughter wouldn't be taught better. There was no way that rival family was surpassing his.

* * *

Ah, so he wanted to see how well she could fly? Just when she was ready to show off her strength. Ah, whatever, he seemed surprised, now she could really make him proud! Now that she thought of it, she never really showed Papa, had she? He was in the gravity chamber so much, and Mommy told her that flying in the house wasn't allowed. So she guessed it was natural he didn't know.

Whatever, she'd just impress him now! She swooped up into the air with her arms extended out, feeling quite a bit like a fairy. She zoomed around the chamber as fast as she could, doing a few laps in a matter of a couple seconds. And when she was satisfied, she floated back to Papa.

"That was good, wasn't it?! I'm not as good as Pannie is, but I'm getting there! We practice together and do races! I'm pretty sure she's cheating anyway, though, so I don't really care if she wins!"

* * *

It really wasn't too much of a surprise to the egotistical bastard that his only daughter could fly at such a young age. The man stood stone still. Keeping a watchful eye on Bra's pace around the chamber. She was fast, too. Once he heard the claim that Pan was faster, that challenging spirit of his up-roared.

"Bra, that's no way for a saiyan to think! You must practice to grow stronger than your competitor. Damn the loser." Such language around a youngling, but the prince didn't seem to care. It wouldn't surprise Vegeta if Kakarots lineage had been cheating. He couldn't accept anything less of his rival.

"If you want to win, you're going to have to focus your strength, too. Let's practice punching again, only this time, keep flying as long as you can, Bra." The father figure raised his hands again. Targets for his princess. It wasn't an easy task for anyone her age, but if Bra could master this, she'd surely put Pan in her place.

* * *

"Ah! Okay! Damn the loser, I'll beat Pannie next time!" Is that what it meant to be a Saiyan? It seemed Trunksie was a bad one then, considering he'd whine every time Papa forced him to train. Daaad, I have a girlfriend, I'm meeting her in an hour… Mommy told Bra once that Trunksie used to like to fight all the time, maybe he just forgot how to think like a Saiyan.

She watched him as he put his hands up, nodding her head at his words. Punch and fly at the same time? It seemed easy enough. But as soon as she tried transferring her ki to her arm to get ready to punch, her flying began to falter. She scrunched her cheeks up in frustration, and after a little while of attempting to both fly and put ki into her fists before a punch, she gave up.

"Papa, how am I supposed to do this?! This is unfair! I can't do both at the same time! How do you and everyone else do it?! I can't do big big big punches like this!"

* * *

Hearing his daughter speak in such a harsh manner twisted an ungodly grin into Vegeta's face. It was good to hear one of his children show some saiyan drive. The fact that Trunks rarely wanted to spare unless forced really irritated the hell out of him now and again. However, his daughter was showing more prospects than ever. Vegeta should have begun her training from the start. Even if she was his baby girl..

The gentle tapping at his wrapped palms was hard to notice. Bra was still so timid in comparison to what the monkey was used to. Her faulting flight didn't go unnoticed either. Vegeta was not known to be a patient man but he was trying, he was really trying.

"You can do it Bra. Don't focus so much on your punching. Gather your kai in your legs. Use your speed to hit me!" His frustration was beginning to seep through. Shown with how he took on a fighters stance, as if it'd help his daughter focus.

* * *

She listened to his words of support and gave the angriest, most determined face such a little girl could muster, and managed to begin doing exactly what she was told. She didn't bother trying to force all her ki in her punches, instead focusing on flying and trying her best to fly into the punches to cause more damage.

But she had only been training for so long, and it wasn't as if she could keep punching forever. Her arms got tired, but rather than whining, she simply finished and looked to her father for praise.

"Did I do good, Papa?! Did I do good that time!?" All that mattered, of course, was her father's approval. She wanted to be strong just like him, after all!

* * *

The cross look of determination was good to see in his daughters face. Who could say such a young girl could muster a spirit similar to that of a warrior? Bra had it in her. However, as the punches flew into his palm, that look started to look a little too familiar. It was hard to tell if she looked more like a warrior race like himself, or much more akin to her mother. It reminded Vegeta of the daggers Bulma so often threw him. For dragging dirt into the house.. or blasting a whole through the roof in the kitchen.. or.. he didn't want to think about it.

Thankfully, his daughter snapped him out of the trail of thought. How could he not praise that face? Even Vegeta had a hard time denying it.

"That was very good Bra. You'll beat Pan in no time." He caught the little girls floating bottom in his large hand, easily enough, letting her rest in his palm. He longed to train, however Bra's levels had felt to tucker out. What was he supposed to do. Train? Feed her? His free hand tumbled into his hair.

"Are you hungry Bra?"

* * *

She reveled in his praise. She really did good?! That was perfect. All she wanted was to please him, and she let him know it with a little hug as he held her. She couldn't help it; Bra was a complete daddy's girl.

"Mm…" She looked up at him when he asked the question, and it was only then did she realize her stomach was rumbling like crazy. She furrowed her brows and rested one of her big red cheeks on his collarbone. "Yeah, Papa. I'm super hungry. Can I have mac n' cheese? The kind with Ana and Elsa on them, that's what I want."

It was strange; she'd never felt this hungry before. At least, not in this way. She was always especially hungry after sparring with Pan, but this was particularly exhausting.

* * *

Who the hell were Ana and Elsa? It didn't matter; surely Bulma had the kitchen stocked with whatever his daughter was craving. After a sneaky back-and-forth glance down the hallway, Vegeta carried the girl towards the kitchen. Keeping her securely clasped against his warm chest; quietly enjoying her company.

"Bra.. what in hell's name is an Ana and Elsa, anyhow?" He grumbled, searching through the dry goods with one hand. Unknowing he was on the lookout for a princess box. Vegeta had been pleased Bra had picked something so simple to eat. Something he knew he could deal with. Dear Kami, Bulma better of stocked whatever ridiculous thing Bra was talking about.

"Does it have to be that? There must be something else you'll eat." His tone was sharpening; his building frustration of not finding what he was looking for breaking through. Damn it if he'd have to go out shopping for that crap. But for his daughter, it was an option. Where was Bulma when he needed her?

* * *

"You don't know who Ana and Elsa are? Elsa's the Snow Queen! Ana's a princess, and she loves Kristoff! And there's Olaf, who's a funny snowman!" She held onto her dad as tight as she could, stubborn about the issue. And if he didn't give her what she wanted, she was prepared to put up a big fight for it. That was all she wanted to eat nowadays, and it'd been quite the problem for Bulma; everything had to be Frozen. EVERYTHING.

"YES, Papa! It HAS to be Ana and Elsa! I want Frozen! Frozen! Frozen!" She began struggling in her father's grasp and hitting him on the shoulder, despite how tuckered out she felt from the training before.

"I WANT FROZEN, PAPA! FROZEN! I WANT FROZEN!" Just like she had the stomach of a Saiyan, she supposedly had the lungs of one too, shouting as loud as she could just to get her very clear point across that she would eat absolutely nothing but that mac n' cheese.

* * *

This was all over some shit to do with Snow Queens and Princesses? It had to be some nonsensical crap she'd seen or heard on television. At least he knew what he was on the hunt for. Something princess related, but it was no use. There was nothing remotely similar to what Bra was bitching her tiny head off about. There wasn't even a dusty box of old mac n' cheese.

"Alright. ALRIGHT. I'll Get You Your Damn FROZEN." his teeth ground together hard enough to grind diamonds. Grabbing hold of the tiny girl beating on his chest, Vegeta held her out at arm's length, glaring his daughter down. Bra was related to the prince alright. Her saiyan blood piercing through on that high pitched, hard willed note. There was only one thing he knew he could do to stop her constant screaming.

"But we'll have to go out. So you have to be good! Or it's nothing at all." The man stomped towards the bedrooms, plopping tiny Bra onto the plush master bed he and Bulma shared. He'd need to change if they were going out. Pulling off his musty tank and replacing it with his pink button down. The one her mother had given her father so many years ago. Hopefully Bra hadn't complained too much. Through his bad attitude, Vegeta was attempting to tune her out as best as possible.

* * *

She only stopped yelling when Vegeta yelled back at her that she'd get what she wanted. She had a pout in her face for a second as she processed what was said, but it quickly faded and became a smile. Good! That's all she wanted, Frozen mac n' cheese. So she didn't struggle anymore when he brought her to the bedroom, making sure to 'be good' like he told her to. She could do that easy.

"Papa, I'm so happy! I love Frozen! Ana's my favorite, 'cuz she's so pretty! Elsa's pretty too, but not as pretty as Ana! Olaf's funny! We should watch it when we come home, Papa! You'll like it! You can sing the songs with me!" She climbed off the bed and began hopping, reaching her hands up.

"Aren't you done, Papa!? Your shirt looks nice, so let's go already, let's go buy Ana and Elsa! Oh– Ohh, can I bring my dollie with me! I have an Ana dollie, let me go get her!" Before she could even hear a response, she darted out of the room in the direction of her playroom, giggling all the way down the hall.

* * *

"Of course.. whatever you say Bra." he humored the girl. Hoping to avoid a repeat of the screaming fiasco in the kitchen. Whatever she was insisting upon, it'd surely fall onto Bulma once she returned home. Then he could march back to his gravity room. There was no way in hell he'd watch whatever Frozen was. Not a chance.

He was just pulling on his nicer shoes when he realized his daughter had just made a break for it. Damn it! He'd told her to be good. So where in Kami's name was she sprinting off to? Maybe he shouldn't have tried tuning her out so drastically. Well, now the game was afoot. Vegeta chased right after her.

"Bra! What are you- I thought I told you..!" His words cut short, skidding his inertia just at the playroom doorway. She was easy enough to follow, it was chasing her down that was annoying. Vegeta wasn't all too pleased, noted by his fixed stare on said doll. So that was the culprit. He wanted to blast it. The damn thing making him run around like that. At least he now had a visual of his target. Vegetas mind wired more for war tactics the tea parties.

"Get your shoes on so we can get this over with." The man finally crouched beside his determined daughter, slipping her small red shoes onto her feet. Hopefully that'd be the last delay of the day.

* * *

She spent no time at all grabbing the doll, and as soon as she saw her father in the doorway, she lifted it up for him to see. "This is Ana, Papa! Isn't she pretty? Mommy helped me fix her hair yesterday so she doesn't have bedhead anymore. She's really pretty. Pretty…" She held onto him with her free hand when he picked her up again, and gave him a little kiss on the cheek to show her appreciation. And, of course, Ana gave him a kiss on the opposite cheek.

"Okay, Papa, we're ready to go now, right? We're gonna fly? 'Cuz Mommy says you can't drive in a car, 'cuz your stupid monkey butt refuses to learn. Is that true, Papa? …It's okay if it is. I don't know how to drive a car, either. Maybe we can learn how to ride horsies instead."

She rested her head on his shoulder and let go of him so she could play with her doll, humming a mixture of Frozen songs as they came into her head as she did so.

* * *

That… Doll.. It was the embodiment of the assortment of trials he'd had to endure today. And here it was, kissing his cheek. The prince felt a mix of anger and embarrassment heat up his face. His nose scrunched up from the attack of affection. Kami, it was so good no one was around to witness this.

"Your mother said that… did she. Bra, listen very carefully.. Don't do anything your mother says, got that." Vegeta's face was dripping with pure evil. Telling Bra to give her mother a hard time was his way of pay back for Bulma telling his daughter something like that, as well as calling him stupid. It'd probably back fire but the prince didn't care. He was pissed at the time being and that was usually when he got his most karma inducing ideas.

"Of course we'll be flying.. Cars are just stupid. A saiyan has no need for them!" His nose turned up in the air as prideful as ever. Cradling the back of his daughters head, he took off. The sound barrier cracked like a whip in his wake. Soon enough the two landed gently in front of the supermarket's swishing doors.

* * *

Don't listen to mommy. She'd remember that. She had a feeling it'd get her into trouble, but if Papa told her to do it, that must mean she really shouldn't. So she nodded her head in response, and continued playing with the doll all the way to the store.

And as soon as Vegeta touched ground, she climbed out of his hands onto the hard ground. Her free hand found Vegeta's, and she was instantly off, pulling him as much as she could into the store in excitement for her treat. She was really starving by now, so they had to hurry up already!

"Come on, Papa! I want Ana and Elsa! I'm super, super, super hungry, so let's buy a bunch of boxes, okay?! We can eat them together! It's really, really good, I promise! I like eating Kristoff the best. When we go home and we watch Frozen while eating it, I'll show you who Kristoff is. He's gross, though. He reminds me of Trunksie. I bet Trunksie eats his own boogers, too. Kristoff says all boys do it. Do you do that, Papa? If you do, I can't let you hold my hand anymore. That's gross."

* * *

If you had told Vegeta years before, he'd be lead by the hand into the supermarket by a tiny child, he'd of killed whomever on spot. But here he was, trailing reluctantly behind his daughter into the isles. Rows of every strange inanimate object earth created, stocked in one place. The prince was doing his best to find what he needed, and get the fuck out of this place. Something new was always noticed here. Some unusual, ridiculous thing humans seemed to _have to have_. Like Ana and Elsa mac n' cheese for example.

"I most certainly do not! And if your brother is into doing that.. He deserves a pounding next I see him.." The man's face smoothed into malicious intent. Trunks wouldn't get off that easily for something so unbecoming. Any excuse to beat up on her big brother.

Finally, the pasta isle. Finding the notorious Frozen mac n' cheese was incredibly easy. There was an entire display dedicated to it at the end of the row. The display fitted out with every doll, book, and princess costume known to man. Earth's marketing industry at its finest. It was revolting, but at least he'd found it.

"You.. market boy. Pack these up." Vegeta's vice grip snatched a passing employee, jerking him towards his deadly expression.

"Excuse me.. sir?" The boy gulped.

" _Did I stutter.._ Listen carefully, you maggot. I want your entire stock of this damn food product shipped to capsule corp. **Every. Last. Damn. Box**." Pushing the boy away, Vegeta's black eyes began to roam for his daughter. All the while packing a few boxes under his arm for check out. Hopefully Bra hadn't wondered off too far.

* * *

She had watched Vegeta threaten the boy for a little while, but Bra wasn't exactly… She wasn't one to sit still, basically. So after she got disinterested, she headed off to where she knew the toys were. Particularly, the Frozen toys. Really, this obsession couldn't have been good.

When an employee came over and asked where her parents were, it popped up in her head what Vegeta had said to the boy just moments before. So, just like her father, she commanded her: "You. Employee lady. Pack these up." When met with laughs, she grabbed her shirt and pulled her down to her level. That was met with more fear.

" _Did I stutter_ … Listen carefully, you maggot. I want your entire stock of Frozen shipped to Capsule Corp. **Every. Last. Dollie.** " And, by the time Vegeta found her, she had a new Kristoff doll to match her Ana, and she waved to her father as if nothing were wrong. As if that large order had not been made.

"Hi Papa! I got more toys! I'm really excited, Papa! We should go home and play with them, I think they're hungry, too!"

* * *

There she was. After a little roaming, Vegeta finally picked up on his daughter's kai. Of course she'd be near the toy department. He really should have looked there first. With a large amount of Mac n' Cheese boxes towed under one arm, the prince was quick to scoop his daughter up into the other. Then, he headed for the checkout station.

"Come on, let's get the fuck out of this place." A few heads turned towards the foul language, but none would dare make eye contact. Vegeta giving an eye roll himself when he spotted the new doll. Oh well, whatever made his daughter happy. With several bags of the boxes of the infamous 'Frozen' snack in one hand, and his daughter tucked securely in the other, Vegeta had them back home in no time.

"This shouldn't be too difficult.." he murmured to himself, dropping the small girl from his side, "Why don't you go play while I'm busy?" Vegeta was eyeing the directions on the side of a box. He'd made his way to the kitchen as soon as they returned home. Unfortunately, it looked like the two were still on their own. Damn, his princely self would have to cook. Luckily the pictures on the box gave him some idea. Plus, he was feeling a little hungry himself. First things first, he'd need a pot.. a big one.

* * *

He told her to go off and play while he made the food, so that's what Bra went off to do. She ran off into the living room, opening up her Kristoff doll out of the box while she waited. Man, though, she was getting particularly hungry. Was he going to take long? She sure hoped not. She let out a huff after a while and searched through the cabinets in the room until she came across her beloved Frozen DVD, and went about setting it up.

Hm… She probably shouldn't start it until Papa came, no matter how much she wanted. She wanted him to see it. It was like a crime against humanity that he had no clue who Elsa and Ana were! She already had the perfect plan. They sit there, eating their mac n' cheese, playing with her dolls, and watching Frozen! It was the best afternoon ever. Especially after training with him!

"Papa! You're taking too long!" With parents like Bulma and Vegeta, it couldn't be helped that she had very little patience. Even worse that she was so hungry. She'd never felt that same way before. Maybe it was something with the use of ki. She'd used ki before, but not in the same way Papa said to use it. It'd made her way too hungry.

* * *

Short tempered patience ran in the family, and it was currently working its magic on Vegeta as well. With a hand tucked over his mouth, deep in thought and a little denia that he was resorting to cooking, Vegeta flipped on the stove. The largest stock pot he could find was brought to a boil. It wasn't the first time over the years he'd had to fend for himself, but if he was going to do this, he would do it to the fullest. There would be enough mac n' cheese to feed an army.

The entire grocery grab of Frozen mac n' cheese had been thrown in the pot. Admittedly, Vegeta had been doped into eating the meal as well. There wasn't much else to choose from, and he was damn hungry. Bra's energy didn't feel to be doing too well, either. Her tiny flutter of kai called his attention towards the unusually quiet living room, just in time to see Bra make her appearance. Vegeta quickly jerked his furious glare back towards the yellow boiling substance. Stirring the gooey cheese, making a complete mess. Oh well, that was Bulma's mess now - as far as he was concerned.

"Bra, come get your food. **And you better eat it**." Vegeta handed a large bowl of the steamy food for his little daughter to take, meanwhile holding one for himself. He'd eat it. Dear Kami, he'd take his vengeance out on it with every single bite.

* * *

Of course Bra was satisfied to see the food was done. She did take a look at the mess that surrounded him and wondered just how upset mommy would be when she came home, but… That wasn't her problem; it was Papa that did it. Papa was to blame. So she stared up at him instead, and waited until he plopped everything into a big bowl and lowered it down for her.

"This bowl is big! Yum, thank you, Papa! I'm hungry!" There were no complaints at all. She just grabbed the bowl, and trudged her way back to the living room, glancing back at him to make sure he was coming with.

"Come on, Papa! I have the movie set up, and my dollies! You gotta watch Frozen, you gotta!" And, of course, the little girl already had a plan for if he tried to deny her her wish: Cry. It got her what she wanted last time, it was sure to work this time around.

"Come on!" She hopped off to the living room and sat down only a foot or so away from the TV, the bowl between her legs. There it was, the menu screen for her faaaaavorite movie! "Come ON, Papa!"

* * *

If Bra thought he was actually going to sit and participate in that dumb show, she was going to be sorely disappointed. There was no way, no chance in hell he'd take it that far! He was a proud saiyan prince, not some little girl's damn pet monkey. But then it started, and Vegeta's sour glare watched as her tears set in. Fuck, that was it. There was no going back now.

"Alright.. Alright! Just- don't cry.." Maybe he'd sit down, just long enough to finish his meal. Clicking on the film and seating himself on the floor, just behind Bra. How bad could it be?

It was bad. Really bad. Vegeta watched in both disgust and fascination as he stuffed down his food. Why was there so much singing? This was horrific. Not even his time under Frieza held tortures of this level. His head fell back over his shoulders in detest, letting out a long, "Aghhhhh," only getting up to refill their bowls before plopping back down. With the face of pure boredom, he shoved yet another globby spoonful of mac into his maw. It looked like he'd be stuck there until the film was over.

"How do you stand to watch this Bra.. Why doesn't the blonde female just blast everyone _? It doesn't make any sense._ " Elsa's powers seemed to be the only thing that got his attention. Drawing him in, just a little, to the story plot.

* * *

While Vegeta seemed to hate the movie, Bra was very much enjoying herself. Singing along loudly to every single song, repeating her favorite lines, and mashing her mac n' cheese into her mouth for the rest of the time. It was great; a perfect afternoon, with Papa there to top it all off!

"LET IT GOOO, LET IT GOOOO!" She was so into the song, that she didn't even notice Vegeta get up and get them refills of the mac n' cheese. Good thing, too; she was still hungry. By the time he returned, the song was over, and she looked back at him with big eyes as he asked his question.

"'Cuz she doesn't know how to control her powers, Papa! Besides, Elsa isn't bad! She loves her sissy! Just like I love you!" She grabbed her Ana doll and again reached it over so it could give him a 'kiss' on the cheek, grinning all the while. When she was satisfied, she went back to watching the movie and eating, kicking her legs in excitement.

"Papa, don't you like it? I bet you'll like Olaf. He's funny! He's kinda like you, 'cuz he's so short! But he's not grumpy like you. He acts more like Pan's grandpa!"

* * *

It was a good thing the saiyans stomach was like a steel barrel, because he could of sworn this so called food product wasn't meant to be eatable. There felt to be zero nutrition involved, which made absolutely no sense to the man. But hey, it curbed his horrendous appetite, and shut his daughter up (aside from the singing) so he was far from complaining. Well, mostly.

"Bra.. is that really necessary..?" She wasn't- No, not again.. He could see it coming. The doll closing in to attack him once again with false kisses. Damn, why did it have to be from Bra? Why couldn't it of been Trunks? He'd easily of slapped the boy across the room for acting in such a manner! But no, the prince took it. Deadpanning into the opposite direction, all the while the sensation of steam lifted from his broad shoulders.

"Are you talking about that snow abomination? Why would I ever like a thing like that?" He took a second glance. "..then again, it does remind me of Kakarot." That got a wicked smirk out of the prince. Comparing such a lowly being to Kakarot was always a good time.

* * *

"Yeah! You and Olaf are short and silly, you're the same!" Anyone else would get their face bashed in for saying something like that. But not his princess; not Bra. She could get away with saying anything she wanted, and she knew it. She talked some more about how much he was like Olaf, mostly just rambling to herself, but as the end of the movie got closer and she finished with her mac n cheese, she got more and more tired.

She eventually shifted to lay on her stomach on the floor, and went from just lounging to no longer being able to keep her eyes open. And, in moments, she was snoring. A nice after noon in her mind- training, going to the store, eating and watching Frozen, all with Papa, and then taking a nice afternoon nap afterward.

"Mrn… Papa…"

* * *

She was asleep.. Finally. He was free of the damnation that was the television. Vegeta was certain that Frozen had been some form of torment he'd had coming for one reason or another. He always seemed to be pissing someone off.. Still, the only thing that mattered now was getting Bra into bed. And escape, sweet, sweet escape.

He'd be back in the gravity chamber before Bulma ever had chance to yell at him for the mess he'd made in the kitchen. Scooping the tiny girl up as carefully as he could, he carried Bra in the safety of his warm arms. Not out of gentle kindness - but hell if he was going to wake her up after all that work of tuckering her out. He was proud of his princess, she'd tackled the day head on. With training included.

After placing Bra into her own bed, and after removing her shoes and giving her that damn doll, the man retreated to his own quarters. He needed a moment to clear his head and roll back into training mode. He'd wasted a lot of the day. Well, nearly wasted. There were a few moments he'd keep for the rest of his days - but those were for him to know and for no one else to ever find out. Sighing a short breath of relief, Vegeta closed his eyes, if just for a moment. How Bulma dealt with this on a daily basis, he'd never truly know. ..but a part of him was definitely coming to respect it. Thanks to his precious tiny princess.

The End.


End file.
